Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter
by Starfox Frontlines
Summary: 2 months has passed since Mike awakend from his coma. He and his sister Heather are living with their Aunt Susan in Europe. All seems normal, until, today. Wilfre, has returned. And there is a secret, that will leave you speachless, about Wilfre and Mike.


_**Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter**_

Plot:

2 months has passed since Mike awakend from his coma. He and his sister Heather are living with their Aunt Susan in Europe. All seems normal, until, today.

**Chapter 1: Wilfre's Return**

It's 5:47 P.M. here in London. This day is just a normal day. Heather decided to see what her brother is doing in his room. She opened the creaky door to see Mike drawing. Again.

Heather: "Mike. You have been drawing since you came home."

Mike: "Home? Our home is in America. In Virginia. This is not home."

Heather: "Mike, Aunt Susan is our only family member left alive. She wanted to take care of us..."

Mike: "Because of mom and dad being dead!"

Heather: "Mike! It's not your or my fault our parents died! You were lucky to live through it!"

Mike: "I KNOW!"

Heather: "(sighs) Listen, drawing your Raposa will not bring our parents back! Nothing will. It's life."

Mike: "Drawing them to life might wo..."

Aunt Susan: "Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Heather: "Comming Aunt Susan!"

Mike: "Sis, I... I'm sorry. Just..."

Heather: "I know it's hard not to think about them. Come on. Dinner's ready."

Mike and his sister head downstairs to eat. But the picture of Wilfre Mike was drawing, suddenly, comes to life! The eyes are glowing, the the hand reaches out, grabbing a pencil. The hand finnishes the rest of its body, whose body is of Wilfre. Wilfre pulls himself out of the paper, and sees drawings of the Raposa all over.

Wilfre: "Hehehehe... I... I'm alive? Forget it! I must finnish as to what I have started."

Wilfre draws Shadow Walkers whom engulf Mike's room in Shadow. Wilfre hears something a few minutes later.

Wilfre: "Someone's comming! Commince stealth!"

Heather enters the room after dinner. She sees a Wilfre figure on the floor.

Heather: "What the? I didn't know Mike had a Wilfre figure. Aww well. I'll put him up."

Heather grabs Wilfre, who in turn shines his evil white eyes in Heather's face. He wraps Heather in Shadow.

Heather: "Mi..."

Wilfre: "Quiet! Heather... I have come back. To finnish what I started. The Raposa are real. Trapped in a world that they cannot escape. I did die last time. But only for a moment. Yes. That world was real. I just found a way to survive the transfer into Mike's body. Quite the plan yes?"

Mike enters his room. To see his rival Wilfre with his sister held hostage by the Shadow.

Heather: "MIKE! HELP ME!"

Mike: "Heather! Wilfre!"

Wilfre: "Surprised? I thought so. In order for you to save your sister again... you have to come with me."

Heather: "It's a lie! Don't listen to..."

Wilfre: "ENOUGH!"

Wilfre covers Heather's face in Shadow. Restricting her to talk.

Mike: "Wilfre, will I see the Raposa again?"

Wilfre: "That's where we are going. Come. Let us finish what we started."

Wilfre creates a protal and held out his hand. Mike takes it and they get transported to the village. Upon arriving, there were surrounded by the Raposa. Jowee, sees Mike.

Jowee: "Mike!"

Mari: "Wilfre!"

Mike: "Listen Wilfre, let my sister go so you can kill us."

Wilfre: "That it not part of the plan. But that is good too."

Mari: "Wilfre, why do you continue to torture us?"

Wilfre: "Because you make me live. Without the Raposa, I would't exist. And Mike, there is a truth yet to be found. And you will not find it at all! MWHAHAHAAA!"

Heather: "Miiiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeeee!"

Wilfre dissapears with Heather. Mike, is now upset.

Jowee: "Mi... wow. You sure have grown."

Mari: "Jowee, Mike is normal now. Not our size."

Jowee: "Oh."

Cookie: "Ze Mike has returned! But ze Wilfre is yet to be defeated!"

Crazybarks: "!

Pirate Beard: "Arrgh! Yar matey is back."

Issac: "I see. But why Heather again?"

Cindi: "Daddy? Will Heather be awite?"

Issac: "I hope dear."

Mari: "Listen! Heather has been kidnapped once again! And Mike here is..."

Jowee: "Mike?"

Mari: "Mike? You okay?"

Mike: "I feel... something... pulling on me."

Mari: "Creator! Mike needs help!"

Jowee: "Creator?"

Creator: "Mike doesn't need help because..."

A image of a man appears from within Mike. Everyone is stunned.

Creator: "I am the Creator. I am Mike."

Mike: "This has got to be the weirdest thing I have EVER seen!"

Mari: "Wait? Mike's the Creator?"

Jowee: "I knew it!"

Issac: "Well I'll be."

Cookie: "Ze Mike must be our saviour!"

Crazzybarks: "IndeedheisMikeisourCreator!"

Creator: "Listen. Wilfre has a plan that will destroy us all. That plan involves me and Heather. My sister."

Jowee: "I'm confused."

Mari: "So... Mike is the Creator, Heather is his sister, who is Wilfre?"

Creator: "My... unborn brother."

Jowee: "O.O!"

Pirate Beard: "Arrgh. Tis tale is quite interesting. Tell more please."

Mike: "Wilfre's my brother? Oh gosh."

Creator: "Yes. His name is Wilfred Von Rufenburg. German."

Mike: "But... we're American."

Creator: "Yes... It's confusing. Your mother was married, twice. You and Wilfred are twins. Heather was born unto another father. The one you called father."

Mari: "Ugggh. So... wrong."

Jowee: "This, is, very, disturbing!"

Cookie: "Ze Mike... has different bloodlines. I zee."

Crazybarks: "!"

Creator: "Mike, you must make one last Hero. To defeat Wilfre. To kill your bother."

Mike: "Wilfre is family! He knows!"

Mari: "How was he sent here? Should't he have gone to Heaven?"

Creator: "I never knew myself. I must return into Mike. To finnish Wilfre for the final time. Goodbye."

The Creator returned into Mike, but in doing so, Mike was given power. The power to stop Wilfre. Upon Wilfre's return, his own death, will cause this world to end for good.


End file.
